HELP!
by justinbieberfan13
Summary: fans can be crazy. but have you ever herd of a fan that hires some one to get channy together? its crazy when sonny gets kidnaped. its crazy when chad has brown hair. its just all crazy...
1. love is in the room

Spov

"Okay kids that's a rap you can all go home now" that was marshal pike

And then the jerkthrob came in ugh he is so annoying.  
But in a cutie way more like cunoying (a/n that's cutie and annoying together ;)) but don't tell anyone I said that.  
"Hey sonny are you talking to yourself again?"  
"No Chad I wasn't now what do you want?"

"Well…… ummmmmm I needed to tell you something."  
"Okay" then I started blushing.  
"Do you……-"  
"Do I what?"

"Maybe if you let me finish I will say that I love you and ask you if you want to go out with me" then he put a hand over his mouth "um how about I call you at five and say my answer" "promise?" then I bit the bottom of my lip and said "promise"

Cpov

Sonny kept interrupting me so I just said it all really fast. "Maybe if you let me finish I will say that I love you and ask you if you want to go out with me" omg all I could do was cover my mouth before I could say anything else. I could see she was blushing just a little it was cutie. Ugh Stupid cutie. So now I was just waiting to see her laugh in my face and walk away but instead she said "umm how about I call you at five and tell you my answer" omg that's like that's one hour from now how will I survive I'm going to just tell he that that's just to long from now. Common cooper don't be a wuss. Okay 1 2 3 "promise?" ugh I'm such a wuss "promise" so at least I will know the answer. Or not

Spov

"Ugh stupid clock be five already!" then I threw it at the ground because i was so mad.

It was about 2:30 and I had a lot of time because I left early.

Why did I have to do that? That was a stupid idea. So then I decided to go for a walk so when I stepped out of the door it was pouring rain idea number two was bad! What if my decision is bad! Then I slapped myself bad sonny my decisions aren't bad there horrible!


	2. 2:34

Cpov

This is agonizing!!!!! Its only 2:34!!! When will I get to know when my sonshine loves me!!!!

"CUT" the ferry the director yelled don't ask why his name is llehmon with an accent on the e like French but not. But I also thought they named him that because it sounds like lemon.

So I was walking to lunch because filming was long then I saw the devil.

"Chaddy sit sit get cozy you will be here for a while"

The only thing that makes me scared is "hey Dakota I'm just going to get lunch I'll be right back" after I jump out a window. So I just headed to the door and Dakota didn't notice which is hard because I am Chad Dylan co-

"Chad Dylan cooper your Chad Dylan cooper" a crazy fan told me and then I just realizes I was walking to my car.

"Yes I am" that was all I could say "can I-" "sure" I started pulling out a pen then she kissed me!!

I was furious the only one I want to kiss is my sonshine!!!! "Well I going to ask if I could kiss you and you said sure" she said all cheery "I thought you wanted my autograph!!!!"

"No well bye" then she left….

Good I was about to call the police but at least that's over.


	3. my song

Spov

Almost time 20 more minute's hmmmmmmmmm I wonder what I can do in those twent- huh? Who's that?

All I saw was someone coming towards me. I didn't know what to do so I was about to scream when he put his hand over my mouth.

Scène Tawni was in the next room screaming was not an option unless I want to get her killed. Hmmmmmmmmm no that's wrong I shouldn't do that I sho- bam! Everything was turning black.

Cpov

It was almost time 5 more minutes. Only 5 Chad you can do this so I decided to make a parody kinda thingy to a song.

"I don't need this to be planned, just in my intention  
I need to get so brave and drink in hand, lose my discretion  
It should be, what I'm use to, I just need to try you on  
I'm curious for you caught my attention

I wanna kissed that girl and I have to  
The taste of her strawberry chapstick  
I wanna kissed that girl just to try it  
I hope my fans don't mind it

It will feel right, of course it's right  
I think I'm in love to night  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

of course, I do know her name, it's Sonny Monroe  
she's my experimental game, just my human nature  
It's not what she should do, not how she should behave  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey

I wanna kissed that girl and I need to  
The taste of her strawberry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my fan don't mind it

it will feel so right, of course it's right  
it means I'm in love tonight  
I wanna kissed that girl and I need to  
I need to

them girls they are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
It ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I wanna kissed that girl and I need to  
The taste of her strawberry chapstick  
I wanna kissed that girl just to try it  
I hope my fans don't mind it

It will feel so right, of course it's right  
it mean I'm in love tonight  
I wanna kissed that girl and I need to  
I need it!"

Well the good thing is I just wasted 3 minutes the bad thing is there's 2 more. Ugh I hate waiting. I'm Chad Dylan cooper I shouldn't have to wait! I'll just call her now. Ring Ring ri-_ Chad help me!_

_Where are you? What happened?_

_Well I don't actually know where I am so just please help me_

_Don't worry sonny I'm coming. _But before I hung up I heard a guy at on the phone. Probably about 27 this is what I heard

"Hey! You shouldn't have a cell phone! Give me that you bitch!" then I heard sonny scream and a no one messes with my sonshine he's. Going. Down……………… Hard _  
_**(a/n don't worry I'm going to try to make them longer but its hard with all of the homework I don't do =p)**


	4. Eric

Spov

I woke up in a small closet I think. Maybe I was dreaming. Well all I know is I have to get out of here so I started to stand up when the door opened and there was that guy was again.

He looked about 6 feet tall he had a white shirt with a leather jacket; he was wearing black jeans and black vans

**(A/n those where the only things I could come up with besides converse and I didn't feel like saying converse so. ya. Idk if vans are even shoes) **his hair was black **(a/n it looks like Taylor lautners hair) **and he had a 6acloc shadow.

"GET UP!" he yelled

"Where am I? Who are you? What did I do? Do I even know you!!!!" I said while standing up.

"Okay I am not going to tell you where we are. My name is Eric. And no you don't know me."

Now I was angry but also scared I didn't know what to do should I stand there or should I kick his ass? I just stood there _wimp _ugh

**(a/n sorry I'm making so much a/nts I tink this is my lst 1 I'm just going 2 say I use ugh a lot =))**

I know I am

"THEN WHY AM I HERE IF I DON'T KNOW YOU!"

I yelled then _slap_ he just slapped me. I was holding my cheek while he said or yelled "NEVER YELL AT ME!" I think he has mental problems.

Next thing I knew I was thrown against the wall and the door slammed shut. And then I think I heard a desk move.

I tried to open the door no luck. It was either a desk or a fat guy. Oh I hope it was a-

_Moooooooooooooo Moooooooooooooo_ I checked the caller Id quickly Chad. Oh I never thought I would like to hear that name again. So I answered it. I was whispering loudly.

_Chad help me_

_Sonny where are you? What happened?_

_Well I don't actually know where I am so just please help me_

_Don't worry sonny I'm coming._

When I was talking I didn't notice that the guy Eric had either moved the desk or gave the fat guy a donut and he left because Eric was just standing in front of the door.

Then Eric yelled. _I don't know why Erick yells so much _"Hey! You shouldn't have a cell phone! Give me that you bitch!"

And then he kicked me in the ribs and I flew and hit the wall. I screamed in pain. Hopefully Chad wasn't still on the phone.

Then Eric grabbed my phone and smashed it.

Well at least I knew Chad couldn't hear me now. Wait was that a good thing? Crap I just realized I'm going to get Chad into this mess. Ya real smart sunny.

"Okay listen here you will get food once a day and water every four hours you will sleep in the closet. But you can go to the bathroom as much as you want and for showers every three days Do as I say and you will not get hurt. And for whoever is coming to 'rescue you' you will either tell him the rules or he will be severely punished"

Eric said pulling it a whip and I can't see what it is but when I did my eyes popped out of my head it was a knife!!!!

Crap, crap, crap. I kept saying to myself _you don't deserve to live for bringing Chad into this._

_Chad gets whatever he wants doesn't even care about anyone but himself and will die. Go to hell sonny wait I have an idea!!!!_


	5. why are you talking to yourself?

Cpov

I have to save sonny. No scratch that I have to save _my_ sonny. But how? It's not like I can track her calls. Ugh why does this have to be so hard…………

oh wait now I know what to do! So I reached out to get my phone.  
Not just a phone CDC's cell phone. Well the one I actually use and.

_Stop it Chad concentrate on saving sonny_. First of all it's my sonny or sonshine, and second of all you don't tell Chad Dylan cooper what to do!

_Fine let's just sit here while who knows what could be happening to sonny and let's just talk about us. _O.m.g I almost forgot. So where was I oh yeah so I took out my phone and called the number the number I never wanted to call……

tawni  
_no dude call the police_ fine but I'm not McDonalds I'm not the have it your way. So I called 911 and the police person answered

911 what seems to be the problem?

Yes this is Chad Dylan cooper and my friend sonny Monroe was kidnapped

And how do you know this 

Because I called her and she said Chad help me in a whisper

Yes sir we will call you as soon as we can is that okay

No I need to know now!!!!!

Mk by sir

Hey you can't hang up on Chad Dylan coo- _beeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppp_

She just hung up on Chad Dylan cooper

1hr later

Why is it taking so long!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to just call them back. _Chad you have to be patient_ no you have to be patient _I am you!!!!_ No you are me_ just don't call them_ why am I fighting with myself_ I don't know_ I'm going to call them and that's that!!!! _Fine_

911 what seems to be the problem?

Yes hello I called you exactly one hour ago and you still haven't called back what is your problem she is famous she should be getting more attention than anyone else!

Sir just calm d-

DON'T CALL ME SIR!!!!!!!!!

Okay then. Dude I am sorry but her phone is not working 

How is it not working!

I think the kidnapper smashed it up

Waaaaaaa-

I'm so sorry si- I mean dude police are looking for her as we speak bye

Bye I can't believe it sonny could be *gulp* dead. I hope she's not. i really love her and if she dies i go with her_ but if you die you wont have your goodlooks_ now whos selfish and a consided jerk _still you_ hey! _cant say hey! we are the same person_ true. you know what i'm going to go look fo-

**rinnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggg rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg some ones calling rinnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggg rinnnnnnggggggggggggggggg**

hello? whos this

hey its

**tell you next chapter =p**


	6. deal?

**also i forgot to say i dont own swac ok jlun....................(thts just letting you no jlun about jlun =p =p =p)**

**_Spov_**

I was scared as hell to go and tell him my idea.

What if he says no?

What if he hurts me?

Took a big breath and started to walk towards the bed then.

_Slam_

A book hit my back and I hit the floor with a _thud_ and it hurt like heck. I looked to see what kind of book it was and it was a hard cover dictionary.

Those hurt! A lot!

"Goin somewhere, babe?"

So I guess my plan was a no but I don't care what happens to me I'm going to ask anyways.

_Don't sonny_ I have to_ but you might die and what comes good out of that?_

A lot now shut up! _Fine!_ Fine! _Good _awwwwww I miss Chad so mush_ ……_ hey don't ignore me! _……._ Fine ugh!

"I wasn't I just need to ask you something."

"Okay because I'm so nice….. Talk" _ya you're so nice you hit me with a dictionary!_

"Okay. Ummmmm-"

"I don't have all day hurry up!" _well if you would let me finish then!_

"Mk well I was wondering if maybe. Just maybe. I could call Chad to let him not come"

"Okay you have one try to call your lover boy"

"Thanks"_ a lot_ and please answer Chad

Ring….ring

_Hello? Who's this?_

_Hey its sonny_

_Sonny. Sonny! Where are you? Are you alright? Don't worry I'm coming!_

_And To answer your questions. Can't tell you kinda and don't_

_What happened and why?_

_Okay well he is abusive. And just don't please _oh great now I'm crying way to keep it cool sonny

_I can't leave you I'm going to call the police and I'm coming……….now_

_Chad please d-_ I felt a sharp pain in my leg and my only reaction was to scream… loudly.

_**Eric's (I think that's his name) point of view**_

"Mk well I was wondering if maybe. Just maybe. I could call Chad to let him not come"

"Okay you have one try to call your lover boy"

"Thanks" well you're going to be in for it. So while sonny was calling lover boy I went to the kitchen to find a knife. Not a plastic knife. And knot any og the ones listed below

Butter knife

Small knife

Plastic knife

Fork

Spoon

Spork

Un pointy knife

Then mwala the perfect knife it was beautiful. But in a manly way. So I went over to sonny slowly. And stabbed her in the leg.

Hahaha it felt good to do that. So hopefully lover boy was still on the phone so I want to have a

*cracks knuckles*

conversation with him. So I pick up the phone and he's still saying

_Sonny! Sonny! Are you still there!?! Sonny! _Okay this was getting a little boring. And by a little I mean a lot so I decide to but in his own conversation

_Okay listen here lover boy this is what you do come to mildkrelntputs room #15__**(mild-kr-eln-t-puts) **__at midnight with 1,000,000 dollars and I'll give her back to you deal?_

_Deal_

_See you tonight lover boy_

_It's Chad and you better not hurt my sonny_

_Well if you don't have the cash she will be my sonny_

_Bye wait what time_

_O.m.g. wow! You just have to knock on the door what do you think I'm going to tell you! you have to knock on the door at exactly 9 or something?!? Oh yeah and come alone or sonny……_ I was saving for a dramatic moment_ dies. Slowly and painfully =)-_

He thinks he's going to leave with sonny hahah-_ why are you being so cruel_ shut up

**a/n the next chptr will also hve chads pov if i didnt already say i mean type it**

**p.s. if i get 10 mre reviews i prommise to spend all day monday(thats like 10 mre chptrs!) so review!**


	7. im sorry

Im sorry but I canot write swac for a while I have to focus on school (bleh) and my acting carrier so some day I will try 2 post more but this might b the end srry ='(


	8. chad to the not so rescue

**Cpov**

Poor sonny. As soon as I got to the place thingy I knocked on the door.

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in Chad just in time"

"Where's so-" and then I saw the darkness. The last thing I heard was a scream from sonny. Poor sonny, she never did anything to anyone. She's just a girl with a dream that came true.

**Spov**

I heard three knocks on the door and then I heard Eric say "come in Chad" Chad. Chad? Chad! Then there was a thud and all I did was scream. I would have run up to him but I'm kinda tied up right now.

"So your 'boyfriend' decided to come. Now it's my turn for the fun time for the tourcher game"

"The watty wa?"

"I'll explain when Chad wakes up okay." And then Eric the well I can't ruin my rep and say what I was going to say so I will just say he walked away.

"AND HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I yell but all that comes at me is another dictionary. And a "shut up!" don't forget my yelp.

**Cpov**

I wake up to this agonizing pain in my head and I realize one thing.

Sonny

Where is sonny?

"Sonny! Sonny! So-" then that guy comes in. that bastard. All I want to do is kill 

And save sonny can't forget about her of course.

"Come with me and I won't hurt sonny" and under his breath he says 'maybe' then I realized he untied me so I follow him.

And then I realize another beautiful thing. _Stop obsessing over your hair Chad! _ I was talking about sonny_ oh well then continue_ thanks.

Okay where was I? Oh yeah there was sonny covered in another

GASP!

Blood but only a little but still

GASP!

"Okay now time for the torturer game" then he smirks.

Hey only Chad Dylan Copper can smirk!

_Shut up Chad!_

_You might die and all you can think about is his lips_

Ya- wait no! Not his lips. My smirk!

_Think whatever you want Chad _

I will gosh you are so bipolar_ I heard that _you where suppose to

_Fine!_ Fine!_ Good!_ Go- hey this is mine and sonny's thing!

_You keep thinking that _I will *smirk*

"Hey! What are you smirking at?" Then his boot collided with my *sniff* you know stomach all I could manage to do was say

"Ouch you big mennie you stole my llama pickle!"

No I actually didn't say anything because I couldn't.


	9. The Tourcher Begins

**Epov**

This is just going to be fun a big smirk across my face so I walk into the two 'love birds' and say ""we are going to play the tourcher game rules are:

1. You can't take each other's tourcher

2. You get to see your 'love' get hurt on this TV.

3. You must follow the rules

4. If you manage to go through the tourcher you get to leave but if you tell anyone about me or this.

Let's just say……….. It won't be pretty"

I was thinking of going slowly and then to the horrible tourcher but I'll mix it up.

Another smirk. "Okay scene its ladies first sonny you come with me" I took her into a room and started.

"Your first tourcher is this" I grabbed sand paper and a bucket full of…………………..

**Spov**

"your tourcher is this" he grabbed a bucket full of water I think and sand paper then a piece of duck tape and put it over my mouth.

"this will be fun" he took my shoe, sock and cut part of my pants and took it off and started rubbing the sand paper on my leg

"Mphhh! Mmmmphhhhhh!"

blood was all over my leg/ foot then he put it in the large bucket of wat-

ouch!

It's so not water its lemon juice!

"Mmmmmppppppphhhhh! Mmppphhh!"

"Hahaha this is so fun! I should do this more often!" stupid Eric.

Then he took the duck tape off and lead me back to that room and ow my leg felt like crap! Woppsie not suppose to curse. P.s. you never heard that.


	10. Hair dye Tattoos And Suprises

**Cpov**

I see the sandpaper, the duck tape and the water.

What is he doing?

Then her scream makes me want to punch him so hard. But if I do then sonny might die.

*sigh* life is so hard screech! And in comes a limping sonny and that guy! If zorana or whatever her name is was here you would here her say EVIL a-

"Yo turn! "He interrupted my thoughts.

Next thing I know I'm being taken to a room. A stupid room and know I'm scared.

Not because of the room because I see the worst thing anyone would ever see in their whole life. Well actually two things the first is a tattoo stand and then

*gulp* hair dye! Scary that just sent chills down my spine

"Cooper! Scene I am feeling generous which color besides blond do you want?"

"Ummmmmm brown but not to dark." "Fine!"

Do do do do

10 MINUTES LATER

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! You horrible man!" And that got a _slap_

Don't tell that guy but I actually like it.

Shhhhhhhh!

Then he slaps my arm! My beautiful skin! And ahhh sharp poke thingy!

10 MORE MINUTES LATER

Wow I couldn't to better myself. Its kinda cool it is an octopus grabbing a skeleton head cool right!

Well that wasn't so bad! Who am I kidding it was horrible!

**Spov**

Aww poor Chad. Crap! They're coming! Act natural

"Your turn Monroe!" he called to me. So I follow him into the room and he says

"Okay instead of tourchering you

**(a/n: can't tourcher them to much)**

I am going to ask you 20 questions about people.

Get them right you leave get them wrong you have to start over.

Come in here cooper!" about 10 seconds later Chad is in the room "okay now we can start Monroe 1st question……

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------you have to wait till next chapter =P**


	11. short Chapter 11 & 14

Spov

"Okay Monroe first question in twilight" ugh why twilight **(a/n I do like twilight don't get me wrong)** "who did James marry?" "what?!? That never happened!" "I know I was just testing you. Okay actual first question. What is chads favorite color? Why?" "That's two questions" "well then here are the first TWO questions happy" "yes. Now uhhhhhhh blue because it is the color of his eyes" "Wrong now Chad what is sonny's favorite color? Why?" I think chads going to get all cocky now. For once let's hope he does. "Um blue because it's the color of my eyes" "_ding ding_ we have a winner" _*gulp* _"question three what happened to sonny's dad?" I felt right then I was going to cry…….. A lot "hey why do you ask questions about other people?" "I will now AWNSER THE QUESTION!" "Fine umm he is in jail for abusing sonny" o.m.g. how the hell did he know! "Correct question four what are sonny's co-stars names?" crap! I don't think he knows this one!


	12. the pain is on

**Srry I no u don't want to hear about my life and crap but ive been buissy so im going to try to finnish the story today. In the story there will be a number underlined.. thatz how many reviews I need to finnish the story today……**

PREVIUSLY

"_Correct question four what are sonny's co-stars names?" _

_crap! I don't think he knows this one!_

Cpov

Hmm if I answer it right sonny will laugh at me later on.

But if I get it wrong sonny will get hurt which one should I chose

_do u love sonny?_

Hell yes why would u ask me that?!? _Then chose the first one dumb ass!!!! _Fine! _Fine! _Good! _Go- im not sonny _right.

"Okay blonde is tawni, rainy is nico, cloudy is Grady, and the little weird one is-"

crap I really don't know who she is… Zara Moro zono _ZORA!! _K kyesh someone has a bad temper

"-Zora"

"Sadly you are correct."

"Wait you said that when Chad got here that you were going to ju-"

_SMACK! _

HE HIT SONNY!!!!

My sonny!!!

I know what the little people stalking my life and reading my thoughts are saying

_why do you care?!? _

I care cuz shez my girlfriend that's why I care so this was what I did…

"don't hit her you ass whole!!!" wrong move??? _Yes_

He got up steam blowing out of his ears

(not really) his face was all red he lifted up hiss shoe and

Shwam

he kicked me in the……………………….. just kidding he kicked me in the stomach… I flew and hit the wall

_Snap!_

That was the last thing before darkness took over me. That and sonny screaming "CHAD! CHAD! CHAD!" _no she was screaming "llamas in bikinis! Over there look!"_ even when im dying you make fun of me _exacl-_

Spov

Wow chad must have really made him angry his face is fuming!!!!

**(a/n idk what that means it just sounds ejemacational) **

If he hurts chad its all my fault then shwam

**(another a/n shwam iz my fave word so im using it) **

Chad was flying to the other side of the room and hit the wall…..

Hard.

His eyes were closing so I did the logical thing.

"llamas in bikinis! Over there look!" NO! im kiddin I actually said

"CHAD!CHAD!CHAD!"

he didn't respond… oh no what if hes dead! I couldn't live with myself if that happened. Then ass whole eric snickered and said

"I was going to do that sooner or later."

"why? Why are you doing this to us" i sounded very ummm how to say it crocay or coarse idk.

"because lets just say there is a very big 'channy' fan out there and paid me to get you to get together so as they always say pain brings people closer together"

**(a/n srry if ur reading it person who wrote that fan fic I couldn't think of anything) **

"cant you just let us leave?!?"

"Sorry orders from boss but I have something to tell you.. its an offer u cant refuse."

"what is it?"

"sorry wait till lover boy is up" and with that he walked away. Chad might wake up in 5, _**7**_, **10** days maybe never!!!!!!!!!!


	13. The End!

**I REALLY TRULY HATE THIS STORY BUT FOR SOME RANDOM PEOPLE I AM GOING 2 FINISH IT **

**P.S. ITZ A SHORT CHAPTER**

Cpov

"" I screamed and fell of my huge bed….. wait… so it was all a dream… sonny didn't get hurt….. I wasn't that abnoxius…. Thank god….

Spov

"" I screamed and fell and hit my head on the counter…. Wait THE counter… MY counter….. yay it was all a dream!

Epov

"" I screamed hitting my head on the roof (bunk beds) "DAMIT IT WAS JUST A DREAM!"

Rolywnnatnpov

(random old lady you will never no about till now)

"" the old lady screamed jumping out of bed. "DAMIT IT WAS JUST A DREAM"

Npov

In case you haven't figured it all out that old lady is a channy fan and will do anything to get channy together…. Anything.


End file.
